Jack Napier
Jack Napier (ジャック ナピエル Jakku Napieru) Due to his actions, he takes the lead role of Main Antagonist in the Vegas Las Arc. Appearance Jack is shown as a tall muscular young man in his late twenties, he is indeed so tall that a kid with over ten years of age isn't able to reach his belly, he has a white tonned skin, crimson colored eyes, blond hair which reaches his eyes. Jack has several tattoos on his body, including some darky blue one over his eyes and dark colored one covering his mouth similar to the lipstick of a clown although it is unknown why he made these tattoos, it can be speculated he wanted to hide a big scar left on his cheeks. For clothery, Jack wears a white long shirt printed with several pink colored hearts over it, long beige jeans-pants, dark big shoes, black sunglasses, a dark red hood which has two heart-shaped strands going down and a long coat with dark feathers over it much like a mantle. Personality When first introduced, Jack is seen as an rather stoic person who is described as a very cold individual, even though some of his Brotherhood's brothers may look far more intimidating, Jack is known to do the torture job and enjoys doing it. Despite his nature, Jack is very loyal to his boss to the point he would do anything for the boss, he also seems to get along well with the other Brotherhood's members as he is seen working a lot alongside with Señor Blythe by competing on how many enemies they can kill and the variety of ways they use. Their seem to be closest duo in the brotherhood or it seems, as they mostly do missions with each other and even hang out in their own style during their free time. According to the boss Jack is the one who found, and convicend Blythe to join the Rogue Brotherhood after the latter was defeated by Jack, Blythe formed a bond with him and respects him to the fullest. While seemingly uncaring of bystanders, Jack is strangely attached to those he considers allies. He will uncharacteristically go to great lengths to aid, or even avenge anyone who he is traveling with. This may stem from a strange feeling of possessiveness he asserts on all around him, interpreting anyone who harms those close to him as damaging his personal property. Jack is shown to be cold blooded person when interrogating and torturing his target, by means which are yet unknown, he is capable of telling if someone is lying or not and if the victim say everything he knows, Jack will go either go back to his stoic state or will thank the person and kill him with a shot to the head, however if the victim doesn't say, Jack is likely to tortute the person until they die of sheer pain and shock. However after the fall of the brotherhood, Jack has changed quite a bit, revealing his true personality, he becomes rather extravagant, destructive, crazy and prickly, showing no remorse upon ending lives by declaring war against the entire life in the planet, by stating he should destroy the world since lives are meaningless, with this he is willing to use or kill anyone standing in his path. If asked to someone who worked alongside Jack, this person would describe Jack as someone who doesn't need motives to destroy you, he only need power and time to kill you, your family, your friends, your neighbors and the rest of this damned Earth Land. Relationships History Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess *'Excessive Strength': *'Unmatchable Speed': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'Impressive Endurance' *'Immense Durability': *'Impressive Accuracy': *'Excessive Pain-Tolerance': *'High Intellect': *'Master Stealth': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant': *'Expert Strategist': Magical Abilities *'Enormous Magical Power': **'Second Origin Activation': Magic Arc of Clown (ピエロのアーク Piero no Āku): Is a powerful Caster Magic and Lost Magic that uses clowns made out of energy in combat for various purposes. Only a few people know about it and the others who did are probaly dead since only a few people mastered it in the past. In order to use this magic, the user must have a great willpower and great concentration in order to imagine a clown, upon doing it the user will need to choose a required attribute – the user will either choose one he masters, is familiar with or even one he did never use, attributes such as speed, physical strength, reflexes, and so on. After doing it, the clown will be created in a desired location of an area with a radius of 100 meters or even kilometers for expert users, those clowns’ color scheme, size and shape can vary depending on the likeness of the user and upon being summoned they will instantly follow any order given by the conjurer however they will still be slighty transparent. Depending on the desired attribute, the clown will be a expert of it, they will be capable of doing many things normal people can’t do, the user of this magic is capable of creating a Missile Clown which can even be launched at a opponent and explode or even a Sword Clown used to cut things and enemies, ‘hybrid’ clowns can also be created as they can be the fusion of two attributes, one attribute and their type, or two types. The user is also capable of embodying a certain clown to a part or on their entire body, exemplifying, a user is capable of mixing a Sword Clown to his own leg which will be able to cut things with very ease and have a sharper cut-ability, here is when the user’s willpower has influence, if their mind or body doesn’t resist the Clown’s given-power they will run out of power and faint, whereas if they are very strong in both areas more than one clown will be capable of mixing with him. The user doesn’t choose how much strong the attribute and clown will be, those things will depend on the state of his mind, the more normal and unstable te user, the weaker the clowns, this means, the most insane and stable the person, the stronger the clowns will get, more the entities the user will be able to create and more skilled the user will be with the magic to the point the clowns can’t damage their creator. In order to use this magic, one must have a stable personality which is quite like the mix of one’s insanity and mind concentration, kind of like they are a “Shy-Insane”, if the user does only have the mind concentration the clowns will be weaker and obey him, if he doesn’t has any of the two the clowns will possibly kill the user while running wild despite being weak, and since the user needs to have a stable mind, people with trauma or with any mental ill won’t be capable of using this magic properly. In order to create many clowns, the user must have immense amounts of magical reserves to prevent any possible drawback after just a few uses, as their abilities, size and capabalities will require quite a bit of magical power. Alongside Arc of Embodiment, this magic is shown to be quite powerful even comparing to it, and this one is one of the truly Lost Magic. Equipment *'Jack's Knife': *'Jack's Pistol': Quote Trivia *He is partially based off of Donquixote Rocinante from the One Piece Series, The Joker from the Batman Franchise, and Kefka Palazzo from the Final Fantasy Franchise. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Assassin Category:Assassins Category:Rogue Category:Rogues Category:Rogue Brotherhood